The present invention relates to a data processing system which performs data processes via a network and, more particularly, to a program on a processing apparatus such as a computer, which pertains to generation of an image contained in the data processed by the system, and a system including the program.
In recent years, as a result of remarkable improvements in computer performance, it is easy to view and edit images on a computer. Also, as the network technologies such as the Internet and the like have advanced and penetrated the society, image data are prevalently distributed via the network, and a pay distribution service of images and a service for printing image data on the network at a remote printer are available. In order to implement the print service, image data to be printed must be sent to a remote printer. In such case, it is a common practice to send an image saved in advance.
In this method, when a high-quality print result is required, image data to be printed must have higher resolution, and the data size increases accordingly. Even though the required print size is the postcard size, an information size that can assure image quality high enough even at A3 size may be sent, and the load on the network becomes consequently heavier.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and has as its object to provide a data communication apparatus, image server, control method, storage medium, and image system, which allow the user at a client device who sends a print request to preview the image he or she wants to print, can reduce the information size between itself and the client device to implement quick response, and can provide a service for printing a high-quality image with a required size.
In order to achieve the above object, a data communication apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a data communication apparatus which serves as a server connected to a predetermined network, comprises:
image saving means for saving first image data for display, and second image data having a higher resolution than the first image data;
transmission means for sending the first image data to a client via the network in accordance with a request from the client on the network;
reception means for receiving a print request including a print size from the client via the network;
calculation means for calculating a size of print image data, which is to be generated from the second image data corresponding to the first image data, on the basis of the print size included in the print request, when the print request is received;
processing means for processing the second image data to obtain print image data in accordance with the size calculated by the calculation means; and
output means for outputting the print image data obtained by the processing means to predetermined print means.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention is characterized by having image saving means for saving images, data processing means capable of generating and editing an image to be stored in the saving means or a document using the image, order reception means for receiving a print order of a document edited by the data processing means, and submitting a print request to an output destination in accordance with the print order, print image size calculation means for calculating the optimal number of pixels of an image to be printed in accordance with characteristics of an output destination printer and an output size, print image transmission means for retrieving an image from the image saving means from the image size calculation means, and generating a print image, and print control means for receiving the print request submitted by the order reception means, and controlling to print.
According to another feature of the present invention, when an identical image is used a plurality of times in a print order, image data corresponding to a maximum-sized image is sent to the print control means.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the output size of the image contained in the print order is obtained when the data processing means analyzes the document.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the output size of the image contained in the print order is obtained when the order reception means analyzes the document.
According to still another feature of the present invention, a plurality of images having different numbers of pixels are saved in the image saving means, and upon generating a print image, an image which has a minimum number of pixels larger than that of the image to be generated is retrieved from the image saving means.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the print image generated by the print image transmission means is saved in the image saving means, and is used again.
According to still another feature of the present invention, when different kinds of information are appended to images in units of print orders, the print image generated by the print image transmission means is not saved in the image saving means.